


Earth-25

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-25 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired via a request by Lavenderclub42.

Sara Lance and Leonard Snart have been together for about three years now and were living together happily in Star City when who should show up at their doorstep but Sara’s father Quentin, Captain of the SCPD.

 

“Dad, what are you doing here? And who’s this?” Sara asked her father about the woman standing next to him.

“Sara, this is Agent Waller of the FBI she’s here because she has reason to suspect your boyfriend of robbing a casino in Las Vegas last month,” Quentin explained.

“Well hate to break it to you dad but that never happened, Leonard’s turned over a new leaf since his old prison days and besides he’s not even here. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to go back to binge-watching Netflix with Felicity. Bye, love you!” she said as she closed the door on her father’s face.

“Didn’t you guys go to Vegas last month?” Felicity questioned as her friend returned to the couch.

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean Leonard robbed a casino. I was with him the whole time.”

“Uh-huh?”

“I know that look. No I did not help him rob a casino.”

“Good.”

“I helped hide the body,” Sara joked earning a glare from her friend.

“I’m kidding! Geeze lighten up! Like I’d ever need to hide a body. What do you take me for, an assassin?” Sara followed up.

“Well what were you doing in Vegas last month?”

“Do you really want to know or do you want to maintain your innocence?”

“Oh please, I’ve had sex before I’m not a virgin.”

“True but have you ever done everything that’s in the Kama Sutra and some stuff that isn’t?”

“Yeah okay I don’t want to know,” Felicity replied before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“Thought so.”

 

Meanwhile across town, Leonard was helping his boss Oliver set up Verdant before the club opened for the night.

 

“So, how are things with you and Sara?” the billionaire asked.

“Things are great. Never better, why?”

“Just thought I’d ask. I figured since Sara decided to call in sick from work tonight that something but be wrong.”

“She only called in sick because tonight was Felicity’s only night free to binge-watch Netflix. Apparently, they’re really invested in Stranger Things, God knows why.”

“Yeah, I’m more of an Orange is the New Black person myself. I don’t know why but prison shows just really appeal to me for some reason.”

“You know I’ve been to prison, right?”

“Yeah. That reminds me there’s this other prison show called Prison Break and I swear you look exactly like one of the characters. And your friend Mick? He looks like that character’s brother. And his love interest is named Sara too. I swear it is so freaky.”

“Leonard, thought we might find you here,” Quentin said as he entered the building.

“Captain Lance, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Leonard replied sarcastically.

“I’m Agent Waller of the FBI, Quentin was just informing me of your extensive prison record. Funny how one of your old thefts is remarkably similar to one that occurred last month at a Las Vegas casino the same time you were there. Care to explain that?” Waller responded.

“Yes, I’m innocent and you’ve got the wrong guy. Please go bother someone else now.”

“Very funny, Snart. I always knew you were no good. Once a crook always a crook,” Quentin remarked.

“Look I know you don’t like me, Quentin, but you could at least trust that I wouldn’t do anything to screw things up for myself now that I have someone as amazing as Sara in my life.”

“I would if it weren’t for your outstanding criminal record. How you ever convinced Sara you were more than just a good for nothing con, I’ll never know.”

“Gentleman, personal differences aside can we please take this down to your precinct in order to question the suspect?”

“You know what fine. At least then I can prove my innocence. Oliver?”

“Go. But please try not to get arrested. I’d rather not have one of my best employees go to jail on our busiest night of the week.”

 

At the precinct Quentin was trying to put the screws to Leonard to get him to admit to the Vegas heist but couldn’t get any sort of confession from the ex-con.

 

“Look Mr. Snart you haven’t told us anything that can prove you weren’t responsible for the robbery. You haven’t even given us an alibi,” Waller said calmly.

“That’s because he doesn’t want to get me in trouble,” Sara said as she entered the room.

“Sara? What are you doing here?” Quentin asked his daughter.

“Providing Leonard’s alibi. He was with me when the heist went down.”

“Oh yeah, and what were you doing? Being the getaway driver?”

“No, we were at one of those quickie wedding chapels.”

“Wed- Are you telling me you married this lowlife?!”

“Yes, I told you this already!”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, we- We did tell him, didn’t we?” Sara asked her husband.

“I think we were about to call him before we ran into my ex-friend Mick on the way out of the chapel. You know he helped with that heist you’re comparing to this one if anything he’s probably at fault for it,” Leonard replied.

“And you didn’t think to mention this before?” Waller questioned.

“Must’ve slipped my mind we were both pretty drunk at the time. Honestly, it’s a miracle I even remember what the guy who married us looked like. He was dressed as Elvis, right?” Leonard asked Sara.

“Yeah, except his wig wasn’t the right color it was-”

“Green, right. So if there aren’t any more questions, I think my wife and I will be leaving now.

“We’ll check on your alibi but in the meantime, don’t go anywhere,” Waller informed them.

“Don’t plan on it. We have a dinner party tomorrow that we don’t intend on cancelling. Quentin, you are going to attend, aren’t you?”

“Yes, because I don’t trust my little girl with you farther than I can throw you which right now I really wish could be through a wall.”

“Dad!”

“Fine, I’ll be there and I’ll be civil, so long as he doesn’t turn out to be the one responsible for the heist.”

“Good. Let’s go, Len.”

“Right behind you dear.”

 

Back at their apartment the next morning, the happy couple enjoyed a nice breakfast in bed prepared by Leonard since Sara can’t cook to save her life.

 

“You sure they won’t find Mick’s body?” Leonard asked his wife with concern.

“I’m positive. I’ve spent enough take your daughter to work days to have learned a few things. And besides if they do find the body we can always claim self-defense which is what happened.”

“Then why didn’t we just say that?”

“You know my father, would he have believed it even if there was evidence?”

“True. Still, if he finds out he’ll figure out some way to have me thrown in jail even though technically you were the one who killed him.”

“If you think his reaction to that would be bad imagine how he’ll be when we tell him I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah, note to self, next time we’re in Vegas we are not spending the entire weekend in the hotel suite.”

“Next time? Honey we’re going to be parents in a few months. There is no next time,” Sara said sweetly before placing a kiss on her husband’s cheek.

“Maybe not but-” he started to say before the phone rang.

“It’s your sister,” he said handing Sara the phone.

“Hello?”

“You got married and didn’t tell me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Laurel screamed loud enough to be heard by Leonard despite not being on speaker.

“I guess it wasn’t just your father we forgot to tell.”

“Oops,” Sara shrugged as her sister continued to berate her for leaving out the most important detail about her trip to Vegas last month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS NOT KUDOS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by Juliakaze and a guest with the username unicornsarereal.

The morning they were supposed to have their dinner party to announce that they were expecting they got a call from a decidedly not dead Mick Rory who was understandably pissed that his former friend and partner in crime left him for dead in the Nevada deserts.

 

“We need to get out of town,” Leonard stated after getting off the phone.

“Why?” Sara asked him.

“Mick’s not dead.”

“What?”

“Mick’s not dead and he’s coming for us. We need to leave now,” Leonard replied as he started packing up their things.

“Okay. You keep packing I need to let my dad know what’s going on,” Sara said as she grabbed the phone.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I can’t just leave town without at least telling him why otherwise he’ll think you actually did pull off the heist and that you and I are going on the run. I have to tell him.”

“Fine but make it quick. We might not have a lot of time before Mick shows up to try and kill us.”

“Okay. Hello, dad? It’s me, Sara. Listen, you know Leonard’s ex-friend Mick? The one who committed that robbery last month? He’s turned up and he’s coming after Len and me. We have to leave town before he gets to us.”

“What? Sweetie-” Quentin replied over the phone just as bullets started firing through the couple’s door.

“I got to go dad. I love you, bye!” Sara said as she hung up and followed Leonard out the fire escape as Mick busted down their door.

“Here’s Rory!” Mick shouted à la _The Shining_.

 

He then chased his old friend turned enemy down the fire escape shooting after him as Leonard and Sara ran from the maniac. The pair then rushed too their car with a bag full of clothes as Mick chased them down the alleyway firing at them again and again making Snart wonder how many bullets that gun could even hold. Leonard and Sara got in their car and drove off as fast as they could away from the criminal.

 

They then got on a plane and flew across the ocean to Paris where they decided to hide out from Leonard’s former friend and criminal partner until it was safe to go back home to Star City. Though considering they cut off contact from their friends and family in order to ensure their safety from Mick they had no way of knowing that Mick was apprehended just a month after their escape.

 

* * *

 

Two years following the incident Sara and Leonard got a knock on their door as they played with their baby girl, Leona in their living room. The person at their door turned out to be none other than Quentin Lance who had been tracking the pair the past two years.

“Dad?” Sara asked before embracing her father in a hug.

“Sara, I’m so glad you’re okay. I’ve been worried sick,” Quentin said in a loving tone as he hugged his daughter before pulling back a little.

“You are never allowed to scare me like that again! Do you hear me?” he said with almost anger in his voice before pulling Sara back into a hug.

“I’m just so glad you’re alive,” Quentin finished.

“We’re fine too thanks,” Leonard stated, waving at his father-in-law from the floor where he sat with his daughter.

“We? What the- Who’s baby is this?” Quentin asked in response.

“Ours. Oh, wait, did we forget to tell you about the pregnancy before we left?” Sara answered.

“Really? First it slips your mind to mention that you got married then you forget to tell me about my own granddaughter?” Quentin asked.

“Oops?” Sara shrugged.

 

Leonard then got up from the floor picking his baby up in his arms as he did so.

 

“Here, I think it’s about time that you two met. Quentin this is your granddaughter Leona, we call her Leena because it’s what she can say right now. Leena this is your grandpa Quentin,” Leonard said as he passed the 16-month-old girl to her grandfather.

“Quinn,” Leona said as she settled in Quentin’s arms still not being able to pronounce Quentin very well.

“Quinn huh? I like it. It’s nice to meet you Leena. I’m your grandpa,” Quentin said as his granddaughter grabbed hold of his finger.

“I just told her that,” Leonard pointed out.

“Not in the mood Snart. Your buddy Mick told us about how the two of you tried to kill him. You should just be glad it was in self-defense and that you make a cute baby. Isn’t that right Leena? You are cute, aren’t you. Yes you are. Yes you are,” Quentin babbled at the toddler.

“We’ve lost her, haven’t we?” Sara muttered as she watched her dad play with her daughter.

“Relax, she’ll get bored with him soon enough. Everyone does.”

“Very funny Len,” Sara said as she playfully slapped his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
